


Oh Lord, Bless This Union

by Aeshna_cyanea



Series: A Match Made In Hell [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Humor, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/pseuds/Aeshna_cyanea
Summary: Lucifer and Maze get up to mischief in Las Vegas, as Lucifer finds yet another way to flip his dad the bird.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood in Her Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561341) by [StormbornQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormbornQueen/pseuds/StormbornQueen). 



> Set after episode 2.13, "A Good Day to Die".  
> Inspired by "Blood in Her Mouth" by StormbornQueen. I took her premise of Lucifer taking Maze with him when he left L.A. and ran with it. Of course, my brain then decided to take a hard left turn somewhere, and this is the result.

As Lucifer drifted out of sleep and towards wakefulness, his first coherent thoughts were concerned with taking stock of his current situation. He was lying in a very comfortable bed. He was naked, and there was a warm, equally naked female pressed up against his right side, her head resting on his shoulder, soft hair tickling his chin. Tilting his head slightly, he buried his nose in her hair, inhaled softly, and smiled at the familiar scent that greeted him. Maze. She was still fast asleep, her slow, even breaths caressing his naked chest.  
  
Not quite ready to open his eyes yet, he extended his other senses and became aware of two more people in the room, asleep on the bed with them. Going by the sounds of their breathing, he would guess that they were a man and a woman. Nothing unusual there, he and Maze had enjoyed foursomes in all possible combinations before. As well as threesomes, fivesomes, and all sorts of orgies with higher numbers of participants.  
  
After lying there for a few minutes longer, just enjoying the simple pleasure of not doing anything, Lucifer slowly opened his eyes. The room was dimly lit, the drawn blinds keeping out most of the bright sunlight. They were in a luxuriously appointed hotel suite, though not the one Maze and he had been staying in for the last few days, ever since they had come to Las Vegas. Probably, this one was the temporary residence of one or both of their mortal bed mates.  
  
Turning his head slightly, he saw that his assumptions had been correct. There were a man and a woman lying in the bed next to him. Both of them were naked, sleeping soundly in the exhausted, deeply satiated way that mortals usually had after a night with him and his demon.  
  
A fond smile spread across his face as he thought of Maze. Taking her with him on his little road trip had been one of his best decisions ever. Being this close to her again, working together as a team, had made him remember just how perfect they were for each other. He had been a fool to forget that.  
  
It had also made him realize that, no matter what he may feel for anybody else, he loved his demon, and always would. And Maze loved him. She knew him, all of him, not only the charming facade he presented to the world, but the dark, ugly sides of him which he hid from everybody else. She knew his vanity, his pride, his capricious moods, his obsessive tendencies, his self-absorption and egotism, his callousness, and occasional cruelty, and the rage that always simmered within him, like one of those magma chambers inside a volcano, ready to explode and lay waste to everything in the vicinity at a moment's notice.  
  
And she loved him, not despite all those things, nor because of them, but because she loved all of him. 'Warts and all', wasn't that how Dr. Linda had put it once? Maze truly saw all of him and accepted him, the only one who had ever done so. Nobody else ever had.  
  
He looked down at where she was lying curled up against his side. Her bare shoulder was just peeking out from under the comforter that covered them. Her face was relaxed in sleep, her lips just barely parted, the corner of her mouth tilted up just a bit in a hint of a smile. Her hair was tousled, and one strand had fallen over her eyes.  
  
Lucifer pulled his left hand out from under the covers and moved the strand of hair aside, then paused when an unexpected glint of silver caught his attention. Frowning slightly, he took a closer look at his hand. There, on the third finger, was an unfamiliar ring. It was a plain, unadorned band of silvery metal, platinum, most likely. It looked a lot like a wedding ring.  
  
And with that thought, the memories of the previous day came back.  
  
Maze and he had gone to a luncheon party, hoping to meet a man there who could give them some crucial information for their planned revenge on his father. The man had been a no-show, but the party had been pleasant enough. An excellent meal had been followed by equally excellent drinks, cigars, and other, less legal substances.  
  
The memories were coming faster now, flashing through his mind in snapshots and short snippets.  
  
Idle conversation turning to the topic of Vegas weddings and the sanctity of marriage. One drunken comment leading to another, until everyone was trying to come up with the wedding scenario that would be most offensive to a supposed deity. A semi-coherent remark in his direction about the devil getting married in a church, causing him to imagine his father's reaction to a priest calling upon Him to witness the marriage of his fallen son and said son's favorite demon.  
  
From that point on, the rest had been more or less inevitable.  
  
Using one of his less well known and rarely exercised powers to conjure up the perfect engagement ring. (It was a beautiful piece of work, if he did say so himself, very similar to his own signet ring. A platinum ring with a square, dark stone. To most mortals, the stone would appear to be a black opal with a particularly fine fire in reds, oranges and specks of yellow. In reality, fire was exactly what it was. Hell's fires, captured in an unbreakable shell and set in a ring. The only fitting adornment for the bride of the Lord of Hell.)  
  
Going down on one knee in front of Maze, and asking her to be his wife. His demon surprising him by saying yes, instead of demanding to know if he had gone completely insane, as he had half expected. Placing the ring on the third finger of her right hand, rising, and pulling her into a deep kiss, to the applause of the other guests.  
  
Leaving the party. Talking Maze into actually getting a wedding dress, and not just any wedding dress, but one of those pure white, strapless, princessy extravaganzas with a full, floor length skirt. And of course matching undergarments, shoes, and a full lace veil that actually trailed on the floor behind her. It had taken him quite a bit of effort to persuade her to go through with it, but it had been worth it. She had looked absolutely stunning in that getup. He for his part had simply kept on the suit he had been wearing, a deep black three piece number with a dark red shirt and matching pocket square.  
  
The rest had been relatively easy.  
  
Finding a wedding chapel that actually managed to be somewhat classy and elegant, and had a real priest. Organizing the administrative details with the competent staff, who were perfectly willing to serve as legal witnesses. Ensuring that the priest would use exactly the words Lucifer wanted by giving a generous donation to the chapel's funds.  
  
And then the ceremony itself. Walking up to the altar with his bride at his side. Exchanging grins with her as the priest intoned, "Oh Lord, we call upon you today to witness the marriage between your son Lucifer, and Mazikeen, the woman he loves."  
  
Both of them vowing to love, honor, and respect the other, forever. Exchanging rings. (Once again, he had used his powers to create them. Simple platinum bands, with a little inscription in angelic script on the inside. He wondered briefly how Maze would react when she found out what he had written there.) Kissing his wife as the priest called out, "Heavenly Father, bless this union."  
  
There had been pictures taken by the staff, and the official marriage license signed, and then they had walked out of the chapel, laughing at what they had done.  
  
They had consummated their marriage right there against the side wall of the chapel, screened from public view only by a few scraggly bushes, while inside, the next couple walked down the aisle. 'Here comes the bride', indeed. Lucifer laughed softly at the memory.  
  
When they stumbled back to the car park a while later - after finishing round two - they had literally bumped into the other couple. A short, friendly exchange later, all four of them had ended up in this honeymoon suite, and they had had themselves a very, very pleasurable wedding night.  
  
Just as Lucifer was about to dwell on the details of this wedding night, Maze began to stir.  
  
She shifted around a bit, stretching slightly and in the process rubbing up against him in a most delightful way, making him chuckle. With a contented hum, she turned her face up to him. Smiling as she opened her eyes, she murmured: "Good morning."  
  
Stroking the side of her face gently, he replied: "Good morning to you, too, my darling wife."  
  
Maze had been leaning into his touch, her eyes closing again. But at that last word, they shot wide open, and she raised her head to stare at him. "Your what?!"  
  
"My wife. My lawfully wedded wife, in the eyes of dad and the state of Nevada." He was grinning broadly now, holding up his hand and wriggling his ring finger to display his wedding band.  
  
With a groan, Maze let her head fall back onto his shoulder. "We really did that, didn't we?"  
  
"We most certainly did," he confirmed cheerfully.  
  
She groaned again, and then lay there silently for a few moments, probably going over the memories of the previous day. At last, she spoke again.  
  
"I guess it shouldn't be too difficult to get an annulment."  
  
Lucifer was not surprised that she had suggested it, but there was no way he was agreeing to that. "Oh no. Absolutely not. I have no intention of doing anything of the kind."  
  
Once again, Maze lifted her head to stare at him. "You mean you want to stay married to me?"  
  
"Of course. After all, what kind of fuck you to dear old dad would this be if I just turned right around and undid it again immediately?"  
  
She looked relieved at that explanation. With a grin, he continued: "And besides, I like the idea of you belonging to me in this way. Of you officially being mine in the eyes of the mortals."  
  
He waited to see how she would react to that admission. Once again, his demon managed to surprise him.  
  
"If this means that I officially belong to you, it also means that you are officially mine." She looked pleased at the idea.  
  
"Yes, it does. And I like that, too." He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She returned it enthusiastically.  
  
When they finally broke apart again, both were more than ready to take things farther. Remembering their bed mates, though, Lucifer pulled back slightly.  
  
"Much as I would love to continue this here and now, I think we should leave before they wake up," he told Maze with a nod towards the two sleeping mortals. Maze growled at that.  
  
"Gonna have to be quiet, then. Don't want to wait."  
  
And with that, she was straddling him, and before he could do more than open his mouth, she had raised up her hips and was sliding down onto his straining erection. Lucifer bit his tongue to keep himself from moaning loudly at the exquisite sensation of her wet heat engulfing him.  
  
He thrust up sharply to meet her downward movement, bringing their hips together with bruising force, making Maze gasp in pleasure. Reaching up, he pulled her into a passionate kiss, and then proceeded to kiss, lick, and suck his way down her throat and onwards until he reached the valley between her breasts.  
  
He pressed his face against her, scratching the tender skin with his stubble, inhaling her unique scent. Turning his head slightly, he began to lavish attention on each breast in turn, kissing, licking, and sucking the soft flesh. Capturing a nipple with his teeth, he pulled none too gently before soothing the hard nub with soft strokes of his tongue, causing his demon to increase her pace and the force of their thrusts as she rode him.    
  
It didn't take long before they were both approaching their climax. Reaching up once more, Lucifer pulled Maze against him, pressing their chests together. He kissed her deeply as their hips met in one last, hard thrust that sent them both over the edge. They swallowed each other's cries of ecstasy as the waves of pleasure rolled through them, and then lay together, momentarily sated, basking in the afterglow.  
  
Maze was the first to move. She pushed herself up, threw back the comforter, and got out of the bed. Turning, she held out her hand to him, and Lucifer allowed her to pull him to his feet beside her.  
  
He watched appreciatively as she stretched, raising her arms over her head, arching her back, twisting her shoulders and her hips in a highly erotic display of lithe, graceful strength.  
  
Stepping up behind her, he slapped her playfully on her naked ass and murmured into her ear, "Let's get dressed and go back to our own place. I want to enjoy our first day as husband and wife in private."  
  
He quickly found his clothes and put them back on. Buttoning up his shirt, he turned to see how Maze was doing, only to find her still completely naked, staring down in dismay at the wedding dress. Sensing his attention, she turned to him.  
  
"I am not wearing that again."  
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to, darling. There is nothing else here for you to wear, and you can't just walk out of here naked."  
  
The look she shot him expressed clearly that she could indeed do so if she wanted to, and she would like to see anybody try to stop her. Lucifer had to laugh at that.  
  
"Alright, you could walk out of here naked. But it would cause all sorts of annoying problems with outraged mortals, and most likely end with security or the police being called, and I'd prefer it if we could avoid that. There are much better ways to spend the day than dealing with mortal authorities."  
  
Seeing that she was still looking at the clothing in disgust, he continued, "Besides, I would really like to see you in this dress one more time. You looked absolutely stunning in it yesterday. So please, indulge me? I promise, the moment we are back in our own hotel room, I will gladly assist you in taking it off again."  
  
With an eye roll and a sigh, Maze bent down to gather up the garments. Lifting up her white lace panties, she regarded them for a moment before flinging them away and picking up the rest of her clothing. With a grin, Lucifer swooped down, picked the panties back up again, and stuffed them into a pocket of his suit jacket.  
  
Maze had slipped on the sheer lace stockings and put on the silver heels she had been wearing the day before. Now, she picked up the final piece of her undergarments: an overbust corset made of white on white brocade, with an abstract floral pattern.  
  
Lucifer's eyes darkened as he watched her step into it and pull it up to her chest. He had been absolutely delighted the evening before when he peeled off her dress to find this fantastic piece waiting for him underneath. It had been the most wonderful surprise for him. He had always had a thing for corsets, and as a result Maze had often worn one for him, much to their mutual pleasure. But this one was something else. The clear, Victorian lines, the steel boning, the silver clasps in front and tight lacing in back. The contrast between the white fabric and Maze's olive skin had been stunning. He had taken great pleasure in loosening the lacing slowly, taking care not to damage it in any way. Seeing it again now stirred up all the desire he had felt then.  
  
Maze smirked as she noticed his reaction. Presenting her back to him, she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. "A little assistance, oh husband of mine?"  
  
Lucifer stepped up behind her quickly, grasped the laces, and pulled hard, making Maze gasp. It took a lot of his willpower, but he resisted the urge to turn this into foreplay, and instead simply worked quickly and efficiently to properly lace up the corset.  
  
Nevertheless, when he stepped back after finishing his work, he was more than half-hard already.  
  
Maze noticed, of course. As she moved past him to pick up her dress, she reached out casually and gave him a quick, firm squeeze through his pants, making him moan.  
  
She quickly stepped into the dress and pulled it up to her chest, then once again turned her back to him, requesting his assistance with an arch look over her shoulder.  
  
Instead of a zipper, the dress had a long row of small, satin-covered buttons in the back, like a string of pearls tracing the curve of her spine. Lucifer carefully did them up one by one. This gave him another close look at the tight lacing of the corset as it was slowly covered up.  
  
By the time he was finished, all he wanted to do was undo his work again at once, peel the dress away from Maze's body, and fuck her senseless. His cock was fully hard now, straining against his zipper. Using every shred of willpower he possessed, he took a step backwards, away from immediate temptation.  
  
Maze turned around, took one look at him, smirked, and with one fluid movement sank to her knees in front of him. Before he was fully aware what was happening, she had unfastened his pants and pulled them and his underwear down to his knees. One of her hands wrapped around his erection, the other was cupping and fondling his balls. Her wickedly talented tongue darted out to lick the tip of his cock before she swallowed down as much of it as she could, making him moan loudly.  
  
Immediately, she pulled back, looked up at him and shushed him, before taking him into her mouth once more. He rested one hand on the back of her head, not pushing her, just cradling her head. The other gripped the back of the chair Maze had used earlier when she put on her stockings, bracing himself as she used every trick she knew to bring him undone. Soon, Lucifer could hold back his climax no longer.  
  
"Mazikeen." Her name was a whisper on his lips as he reached his orgasm, spilling into her mouth, feeling her swallow eagerly. She kept it up until she had milked the last drop out of him. Then she released him, gently licking the last traces of his come from the tip of his softening cock.  
  
She placed a soft, chaste kiss on his penis and then pulled up his clothing and carefully tucked him back in before rising to her feet. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she drew him into a deep kiss, letting him taste himself on her tongue.  
  
When they both finally broke the kiss to gasp in some much needed air, Lucifer's voice was rough as he spoke: "Let's go, or else we'll never make it out of here."  
  
With a chuckle, Maze nodded in agreement and let him guide her to the door. In passing, Lucifer swept up her lace veil that lay discarded in a heap near the door. He carefully placed it on her head, then gathered up the trailing fabric and draped it over Maze's right arm. Opening the door, he motioned for her to precede him and then passed through himself, closing it softly behind him and taking care not to jar the 'Do not disturb' sign hanging from the doorknob. Offering Maze his arm, the two of them walked to the elevator and rode down to the lobby.  
  
Lucifer noted with amusement that quite a few heads were turning when he and his lovely bride walked up to the reception desk. After making sure that his car would be brought around at once, a short conversation with the concierge and a large wad of cash ensured that the honeymoon suite was payed up for a week in advance, and that a little wedding present in the form of a champagne breakfast and a rather large stack of poker chips would be delivered to the happy couple still slumbering upstairs.  
  
When the concierge asked if he wanted to leave a note with the present, Lucifer eagerly accepted the proffered card. After a moment's thought, he wrote:

  
  
_Consider this a little wedding present from the Lord of Hell and his Demon Queen. Best of luck to both of you, and thank you for a most memorable wedding night._

 

  
He signed his name with a flourish, then nudged Maze to sign hers, too.  
  
Leaving the card with the concierge, along with an extravagant tip, they walked out the front door just as the valet pulled up with the Corvette.  
  
Lucifer gallantly opened the passenger door for Maze and helped her settle into the seat, taking care to ensure that all of her voluminous skirt was safely inside before he closed the door. Taking the keys from the valet in exchange for a large tip, he got into the driver's seat, started the engine, and with squealing tires shot out of the hotel driveway and onto the road, making Maze laugh in delight.  
  
Speeding down the road, they headed straight for their own hotel, eager to continue enjoying their first day as a married couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, my brain took the idea of a Maze/Lucifer road trip, and ended up with them having a drunken wedding in Las Vegas. Once the idea of Lucifer imagining his father's reaction to a priest calling upon Him to witness the marriage of his fallen son and said son's favorite demon came to me, the rest has been more or less inevitable. The story just grew from that one idea.


End file.
